A Dance Woven Upon The Soul
by anime girl4
Summary: AU. An orphaned Kamiya Kaoru goes to live with her father's old friend and her world is turned upside down. While dealing with a new family, dark secrets, and backstabbing friends - love enters the picture.
1. The cure for one's woes

Disclaimer:  Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, and all the rest belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.  I am merely borrowing them.

**A Dance Woven Upon The Soul**

**Chapter One:  The cure for ones woes is a red haired stranger**

The moon cast a luminescent blanket over the yard--like a picture from an old fairytale.  It seemed almost unreal.  But to the sixteen year old, raven-haired girl gazing at the scenery, it was perfect.  

Kamiya Kaoru smiled slightly as a light breeze, warm for April, tickled her face.  Tightening the grip she had on her bokken, she stepped out into the fantasy world her yard looked like.  With her smile still present, she raised the bokken and brought it down in a gentle stroke.  She swung to the left, to the right, and then up again.  She continued her movements with a happy look.

This is what she loved.  The freedom.  The tranquility.  She just moved as her body and mind willed her to.  Years ago, her mother had caught her during one of these private moments and had sat and just watched her.  When Kaoru had asked her mother what she was so fascinated by, she'd replied, "_I love watching your dance."_

Kaoru supposed her mother was right.  It was a dance--a dance woven upon her soul.  She never knew how to start or where to finish.  She just did what her heart told her to do. 

After about thirty minutes Kaoru stopped.  Wiping her brow, she headed back into the house.  After a quick shower, she plopped down on her futon. Yawning, she closed her eyes as she felt her body succumbing to the effects of sleep.  Her last thought was that she had to get up early for school…get up early…get up early…

"…get up early…" Mumbling slightly, Kaoru peeked open her eyes and immediately snapped them shut as bright light assaulted her vision.  She'd just gotten into bed, so why the heck were the lights on?  Maybe her father had gotten back early from the 'business meeting' he had gone to attend.  Either that or…

Kaoru sat up abruptly and glanced at the clock to her left.  Yep.  She was going to be late.  Groaning at the prospect of getting yelled at by her teacher (again), she leapt out of bed and proceeded with a seven-minute version of her normal morning routine.  Before leaving, she paused and glanced at a picture frame resting on a table in her hallway.  

The picture was of three people, two adults and one child.  She smiled sadly at a face with features similar to her own.  "I'll see you later, Mom."

With that being said, she rushed out the door.  Glancing at her watch, Kaoru picked up her pace.  She'd missed the bus, missed breakfast, and she was sure that she would miss the morning bell as well.  Could anything ELSE go wrong today?!

As that question crossed her mind, Kaoru got a sudden chill.  She felt as though something indeed was wrong--terribly wrong.  With a shake of her head, she decided she'd dwell on it later.  At the moment she had to focus on getting to school.  And in her haste, she failed to notice the two police officers that were approaching her house.

*  *  *

Kaoru covered her mouth as she yawned.  She was BORED.  Placing her book in front of her, she positioned her pencil standing straight up on her desk.  It was quite entertaining trying to defy gravity and get the darn thing to stand on its own.  Her record was twelve seconds so far.  Feeling a poke on her side she peered to the left of her at a fair-haired girl.

The girl's lips were in a slight frown.  In a hushed voice she said, "Kaoru-chan, pay attention!"

Despite coming off as nagging, the girl, Kiyosato Kyoko, was actually a good friend of Kaoru's.  Grinning at her friend, Kaoru replied,   "I **am** paying attention."

Kyoko merely raised an eyebrow.  "Honestly, Kaoru.  I've seen you pull the 'pencil trick' tons of times."

Kaoru's reply was to flick a piece of paper at the desk and its inhabitant next to her.  Kyoko, of course, had to retaliate.  The 'Paper Flicking War' was well under way when Kaoru felt a book connect lightly with the top of her head.  She glanced up warily at the teacher's disapproving face.  She was ready to here the expected lecture when the classroom door abruptly slid open.  Leaving her prey until later, the teacher went to see what it was their visitor wanted.

The students talked quietly among themselves and Kaoru wondered what the interruption was for.  She felt something hit her and looked down to see some paper.  She turned grinning to Kyoko, until…

"Kamiya-san, please come to the front."  Kaoru stood and went to the front.  Her teacher gestured for her to follow the person who had come into the class.  Her teacher squeezed her hand as she passed and Kaoru didn't miss the pitying look on her teacher's face.  Frowning, she followed the man, whom she vaguely remembered as a senior teacher, out the room and down the hall.  

Kaoru bit the edge of her thumb.  It was a habit she had when she was nervous.  And she was most DEFINITELY nervous.  Had she done something wrong?  She searched her mind and tried to think of anything she could be in trouble for.  She'd been late for school a couple of times.  But that was no reason to be called out of class.  And there was that incident when she and a classmate had fought over a…disagreement.  But that had been settled in a duel in her family's dojo.  She didn't think something personal like that would merit being called from class.  

"Kamiya-san?  We're here."  Kaoru blinked as the man opened the door to the principal's office.  THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!?  She was going to have no thumb left by the time this was over.

Kaoru stepped into the office and evaluated the three occupants within the room.  One was a short, balding man with kind eyes.  That was her principal.  The other two she didn't recognize.  However, she knew the uniforms they were wearing--police uniforms.  One was short, with dark hair.  He had a common face with no outstanding features.  The other one had a completely different air to him.  Even sitting she could tell the man was incredibly tall.  And his eyes…he had the eyes of a wolf.  And wolves were dangerous.

He put on a pleasant expression as she glanced at him.  His eyes almost seemed to disappear.  But Kaoru could tell it was an act.  Wolf Eyes-san couldn't fool her!

She sat down in a chair placed out for her and looked at them expectantly.  The short officer stepped forward.  "Kamiya-san, when was the last time you saw your father?"

Kaoru was a little surprised at the abrupt and unexpected question, but answered calmly.  "He left home three days ago.  He told me that he had to meet an old friend of his.  I assumed it was some meeting about our Dojo."

The officer nodded and whispered something to Wolf Eyes-san.  Kaoru frowned.  Something was wrong.  Quietly she asked, "Officer, is something wrong?  Is my Father alright?"

The sigh the officer made and the sad look her principal had caused her to start panicking.  She remembered the chill she had gotten earlier and it returned in full force.  Her principal came around and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  And as the officer began to speak Kaoru braced herself for the worst.  "I'm afraid your father is not alright, Kamiya-san.  He was found lying dead in an alley this morning.  We…"

Kaoru didn't hear what else was being said.  A strange numbness had come over her and there was an odd sort of buzzing in her ears.  Her Father was dead…dead…dead.  It couldn't be true!  Not her father who was so strong at graceful; who was stern, yet gentle; who she would fight with over silly things like which one of them could cook better (when neither of them could cook at all).  Not her father who would come home and they would laugh together about things that had happened during the day.  Her father…it just couldn't be true!

Yet a part of her knew it **was** true.  Someone wouldn't joke about something like this.  It would be too cruel.  And the part of her that suddenly felt cold and alone was something she couldn't ignore.  It was the same feeling she had when she'd lost her mother.  She felt a wet substance land on her hand.  Raising her hand to her face, she realized she had been crying.  Even in front of strangers, she couldn't hold them back.  She would face any humiliating experience if it meant she could have her father back.

She focused on the men surrounding her through bleary eyes.  The short man had stopped talking and was just starring.  Wolf Eyes-san was sitting impassively and her principal still had a comforting hand on her shoulder.  Kaoru opened her mouth to talk and was surprised at how croaked her voice sounded.  "I-I'm sorry.  It's just that I was-"

"No, Kamiya-san.  It's alright."  Her principal cut in with a gentle tone and then spoke to the two officers.  "Could you gentleman kindly come talk to her later?  The news has obviously upset her."

He was opening his door as he said that statement, clearly saying that he wasn't going to accept "No." for an answer.  With a nod from Wolf Eyes-san the two officers rose, and saying they would make arrangements to meet later, left.

The Principal led Kaoru to the faculty lounge and sat her on a cushioned chair.  Smiling kindly, he said, "Now you just sit here and rest Kamiya-san.  Once school is over, we'll have someone bring you home.  Are you hungry?"

Kaoru shook her head.  Feeling slightly guilty she asked, "C-Could I just have some time alone?  I don't mean to be rude, but I…I just-"

The principal raised his hand.  "I understand.  I've told the teachers not use the room so you won't be disturbed.  If you need anything, just knock on my office door."  With a final small smile, he left.

Kaoru sat there for a few minutes, just staring at the white colored wall.  A few tears would fall occasionally but she didn't bother to wipe them away.  Her mother was gone.  Her father was gone.  And now she was alone.  Bringing her knees to her chin, she buried her face in her skirt.  She suddenly had an urge to go home.  For a moment, she thought that the place would bring back memories, ones she wouldn't want right now.  But she needed home.  It was where she new everything, where it was all familiar.  It seemed like an anchor to the horrible storm she was facing. 

Walking over to the door, she cracked it open and peeked out.  No one was in the halls, seeing as classes were still in session.  Taking a deep breath she just ran.  She ran through the halls, out the school entrance, through the schoolyard, and just kept running. She ran as though fleeing the truth.  

But she couldn't run forever.  She stopped after ten minutes and leaned against a stonewall, panting for breath.  She glanced around to assess where she was.  She could hear the sounds of drills and she could she a crane over the wall.  It was a construction site that was only a short distance away from her house.  Sighing she stood up and prepared to walk the rest of the way.

When a deafening crack filled the air all she had time for was to look up and see something black descending on her.  It seemed to happen in slow motion.  Something had snapped from the construction equipment and whatever it was, was about to crush her.  She tried to move her legs but she was frozen in shock and fear.  Was this it?  Was she going to die?

Then she felt strong arms.  She saw a flash of red.  And everything went black.

*  *  *

Kaoru ran around her yard with a net.  She had a huge yard and plenty of butterflies to catch.  Any big, black bugs just wouldn't do.  Only butterflies would.  With a cry of glee befitting a seven-year-old child, she chased after a blue butterfly that she had just seen. She whipped the net though the air at the butterfly.  She blinked as it suddenly disappeared.  She looked at the net and saw the butterfly unmoving.

_Tears formed in her eyes.  "Please come back Butterfly-san!"_

_She turned around as she heard footsteps behind her.  "Daddy!  Please save her!"_

_Her father stared at it for a few moments and turned to his daughter.  "I'm sorry, Kaoru.  S-She's gone now." _

_As he said that he took his daughter into a hug and buried his face into her hair.  Confused, the child asked, "Daddy, what's wrong?"_

_He released her.  "Its about Mommy…"_

*  *  *

Kaoru snapped her eyes open.  Great.  She couldn't even dream without having it be something sad!  She turned in her bed and buried her face in her pillow.  Wait a minute…her pillow?  She sat up abruptly and looked around.  How had she gotten home?  She remembered running from the school and then pausing by the construction site.  And she remembered seeing red.  Oh no…

"Am I dead!?"

She tried to calm herself as her breathing quickened.  Taking deep breaths, she yelped in surprise as her door slid open.  And then all she could think was 'Wow.'  A man dressed in jeans, a form fitting black shirt and a red jacket stood before her.  He had an odd scar on his cheek and flaming red hair.  FLAMING red hair?  Was he here to take her to Hell? 

She leapt up and backed a way from him quickly.  "Please don't take me to Hell!  I know I misbehaved sometimes and I'm not the best cook, but that doesn't mean I deserve to go to hell or anything.  I-I won't go!"

The man, who wasn't much taller than her, stepped forward with a puzzled look.  "I think you're confused.  I-"

"Don't come any closer!"  She grabbed the shinai that she always kept in her room and raised it defensively before her.  The man remained calm but didn't advance any further.  Kaoru took a deep breath and tried to decide what to do next.  Hold on…a deep breath?  If she was dead, how come she was breathing?

Looking at the man that had entered her room, she lowered the shinai slightly.  "I'm not dead, am I?"

The man coughed, which Kaoru suspected might have been to cover a laugh.  "As far as I can tell, no."

Kaoru let out a deep breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.  Suddenly feeling extremely fatigued, she all but fell into a chair she had by her desk.  Glancing up at the man, the look of previous amusement had changed to concern.  "Are you alright, Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru looked into his eyes--purple eyes.  His eyes looked as though they had hidden depths filled with a past.  A sorrowful one.  She blinked and started to blush as she realized she had been staring.  "W-What happened?  Everything's so fuzzy.  All I remember is something falling on top of me."

"They were pipes."  His voice sounded gentle, hypnotic.  "I managed to get to you before…anything could happen.  You're address was on the outside of your bag so I thought I'd get you home.  I hope you're not mad that I just entered uninvited."

Kaoru frowned and immediately felt guilty.  She'd accused her savior of trying to take her to hell, threatened him with a shinai, and he was only concerned about her feelings.  God!  He must think she was some sort of ungrateful nutcase!  

"I'm not mad at all!  Thank you for saving me.  I'm sorry about…uh…yelling at you.  I-I thought you were coming to take me to Hell."  

He chuckled a little and said, "I was worried you might have hit your head or something."

Kaoru giggled at that.  It felt good to have something to smile about, especially with the darkness that seemed to have settled itself on her life.  She stopped as she felt and heard her stomach grumble.  She felt her face reddening yet again as she looked up sheepishly.  The man just smiled slightly.  "I saw the kitchen on the way in.  I'll go make you something."

He turned to go but Kaoru rose to stop him.  "Wait!  There are only instant foods.  You see, we can't…um…"

"Cook very well?"  Kaoru looked at him in surprise.  "You said so when you were…telling me not to take you to Hell."  He smiled slightly at that.  "Don't worry, I'm sure I can manage.  You just get some rest."

And with that he was out the door.  Kaoru slumped back down onto her futon.  What a day!  She felt overwhelmed, emotionally and physically.  She still couldn't believe that her father was…that he was gone.  Forever.  Her fist clenched at the blanket on the futon.  Why was he gone?  Why!?  At the sound of dishes clattering she glanced up.  Sighing she stood up.  What was wrong with her?  The red haired man had saved her and here she was just expecting him to wait on her hand and foot.

She opened the door and headed for the kitchen.  She couldn't cook very well, but the least she could do was offer whatever help she could give.  Halfway to the kitchen she stopped and glanced down at a picture that she had looked at just that morning.  She picked it up and once again felt tears falling.  "Mom…Dad…"

Not really realizing what had come over her, she slammed her fist against the wall.  Her voice filled with anger and grief as she muttered, "Why?"

She didn't now if she could stop.  All she knew was that her frustration, anger, and grief needed to be released and if pounding a wall was a way to release it, she didn't give a damn about the wall.  The picture lay forgotten as she kept hitting the wall, as though her pain and anger would disappear.  As though perhaps her question would be answered.  As though everything would go back to normal.

Through the haze of grief and anger Kaoru felt someone take her arms and stop her from hitting the wall.  Her arms flailed and she hit someone's chest a few times but they didn't retreat.  She stopped her attack but she could feel herself shaking and knew her tears were still falling.  The arms were still around her and all she could do was lean into the comfort they were providing.

After a while, her tears abated and sniffling slightly, she looked up and was met with purple.  Kaoru found herself turning red for a third time that day, as she realized she'd practically thrown herself at the stranger.  "I'm sorry.  I-I don't know what came over me…I was…um…"

"It's no problem."  He stood up and offered his hand to help her up.  "Now lets get you some food."

Kaoru looked at his extended hand and suddenly felt overwhelmingly grateful and happy that she had met him.  She was about to place her hand when something suddenly struck her.  "Hold on!"

His eyes grew suddenly wary at that exclamation.  Kaoru thought she'd dwell on it later and continued on.  "I haven't even asked you your name yet."

She half expected him to comment on her lack of manners; after all, she'd yelled and practically attacked the poor guy.  But he simply grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position.  "It's Kenshin.  Himura Kenshin."

Kaoru smiled.  The least she could do was formally introduce herself as well.  "Kamiya Kaoru.  Kaoru is just fine."

Both smiling they headed to the kitchen.  Behind Kenshin, Kaoru glanced at her hand.  Funny.  She'd never really bothered to remember what people's hands felt like.  But she couldn't quite forget how hands that looked that gentle could feel so strong.  Glancing at his back, she wondered how muscular he was.  

Kaoru abruptly shook her head.  Good grief!  She was acting like one of those girls who gushed over every cute guy they saw!  But glancing at him again, she couldn't deny that he WAS cute…

*  *  *

He sighed in relaxation as he worked his hands on the shapeless mass.  Gradually it began to take the form of a pot.  A sharp knock at the door caused his hands to lurch and the shapeless mass once again appeared.  

Hiko Seijuro sighed, this time in annoyance.  He wanted his three idiot heirs to take over any business that got thrown his Clan's way.  It was their responsibility now.  He didn't want to deal with it.  He briefly wondered if his idiot apprentice had returned yet but the knocking was proving to be incessant.

With a growl of annoyance, he glared at the door.  "What is it?"

The door opened and he was surprised to see one of his lawyers enter.  He hadn't seen this one in years.  If he remembered correctly, his job had been to deal with his more personal matters.  

"Hiko-kun, I think you should read this."

The man produced a letter out of his briefcase.  "It's up to you whether you want to accept what he's asking."

Frowning slightly, Hiko took the letter his lawyer was offering him.  His mouth drawn in a straight line, he began to read:

'Old Friend, 

            It's been so long it seems since I've last contacted you.  Perhaps too long.  But the past is something I cannot change, no matter how much I wish too.  It is of the future that concerns me now.  It is clear to me that someone is after my life.  And I think we both know who is most likely the source.  While I have faith in my capabilities to defend myself, I cannot suppress this nagging feeling that it will not turn out for the best for me.  

            So I ask you now, if anything should happen to me, please take care of my daughter Kaoru.  I have placed all the legalities with your lawyer.  You never were one to deal with anything legal.  I failed Hikari, and even in death, I cannot allow Kaoru to suffer the same fate.  My respects to you, Hiko.

Kamiya Kenji'

"Hiko-kun," His lawyer said softly.  "Kamiya-san was found dead this morning."

The hand holding the letter curled in a fist.  _Damn him…_

Massaging his temples he said, "What are the 'legalities' that need to be taken care of?"

The lawyer set down his briefcase and cleared his throat.  NOW he was in his element.  "All that is required is your signature and it seems that you'd be acquiring another heir."

Hiko groaned.  Three heirs were enough, but a fourth?  Glancing down at the letter his face softened.  Kamiya, the idiot, had been a good friend.  A close friend, who, he knew, would have sacrificed anything if Hiko had asked it of him.  Looking up at the lawyer he said,  "Then lets get this over with."

Hiko wondered how his idiot heirs would take it.  It seemed things would be getting interesting…

Author's Notes:  Well, the first chapter is done!  Yippee!  I hope that wasn't TOO boring for anyone who reads it.  Your opinions and any advice you have are most appreciated. ^_^

I wasn't sure about Kaoru's parents' names.  If anyone knows, please tell me so I can correct the ones I used.  Oh, and another thing about the names is that I used the traditional last name then first name for the characters.  Just so there's no confusion.  ^_^

Is it hot where anyone else live?  I'm dying!!!!  I don't have air conditioning.  Waaaaaaaah!  *ahem*  Sorry, sorry.  It's just my random lamenting…   

Oh Yeah!  I just wanted to thank Becca-chan!  And Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!!  

Anywho, thanks for reading my little ficcy!  

*

*

La-loo-la

*

*

*

**In the next chapter:**  Kaoru meets Hiko and his 'heirs' and learns just how difficult living with four men can be, especially after that bathroom incident…


	2. Grand entrances galore

Disclaimer:  Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, and all the rest belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.  I am merely borrowing them.

A Dance Woven Upon The Soul 

**Chapter Two:  Grand entrances galore**

Kaoru plopped down into the chair she had in her yard and yawned.  She was exhausted.  It had been a little over a week since she'd learned her father had died.  The funeral had been two days earlier, but people had kept coming to offer their condolences.  Some even thought they could get free food if they came!

She smiled as she thought of Kyoko and her mother.  They had both stayed with her throughout the whole week.  Kyoko understood what Kaoru was going through.  She had lost her father and her brother.  Oddly enough, they had both had 'mysterious deaths', just like her father's had been dubbed.  She was grateful for their help and their company, but tonight she had asked to be alone -- to say goodbye.  

Kaoru slumped down further into the chair.  She had to leave her home, her school, and her friends.  It was all because she was now under the care of Hiko Seijuro.  She had never really wondered before who would take care of her if something happened to her father.  She'd never wanted to think anything COULD happen to him.  She had no other relatives that she knew of, but she hadn't thought her father would place her in the care of some stranger.  

But he hadn't been a stranger to her father.  That had been on her thoughts a lot lately.  That and the fact that her father had been hiding something.  She didn't know exactly what it was, but she knew it had something to do with his murder.  Her hands clenched into fists.  His murder…

The two policeman had come back to question her.  She hadn't really picked up on the fact that her father had been 'found in an alley' the first time they had confronted her.  All she had picked up on was that he was dead.  But the second time, she had wanted to know how, why, and who had done it.  From the body, they could tell that a sword had killed him.  But as to whom, the policeman had hoped she could help them.  

But she didn't know a thing.  How she wished she did!  If she knew who had murdered him, she would…

Kaoru shook herself mentally.  She couldn't think that way!  Her father had often quoted Gandhi saying, "An eye for an eye would make the whole world blind."  The Kamiya Kasshin style was taught to protect people.  Her father believed in that ideal.  Revenge was no way to solve her problems but still it was very hard not to want it.

She sighed.  Her last night here and she definitely didn't have a peaceful mind.  Maybe she could barricade the doors and refuse to leave.  Kaoru laughed a little.  That would be REALLY mature.  She supposed she would just have trust Hiko Seijuro.  Her father evidently did and when he had come to give his condolences and tell her the 'news', she hadn't gotten a bad impression of him.  He had seemed somewhat…full of himself.  But for someone who was as old as her father and still had a face that good looking, she could see why he acted like that.

Kaoru yawned again.  She supposed she should be getting to bed.  She shivered a little.  The weather just didn't want to make up its mind.  First it was warm then cold.  She picked up the red coat she'd brought out with her.  She put it on, even though it was a little too big for her.

It was, after all, Himura Kenshin's.  She reddened a bit, but smiled fondly.  He had saved her more than he knew.  After the incident in the hallway, he had stayed with her and had lunch.  Talking with him had calmed her nerves and her troubled heart.  When she'd casually asked him where he had gotten the coat because she wanted to get one like it, he had looked thoughtful for a moment.  Then he simply took it off and said she could have it.

She'd been sad to let him go.  Looking up at the sky, Kaoru wondered where her red haired rescuer was.  He was definitely something else.  Not many people would have put their life in danger to save some stranger.  But he had seemed…Kaoru couldn't think of a word for it.  When he smiled, it had seemed as though it was forced.  It wasn't a REAL smile.  And his eyes seemed so sad.  His purple eyes…

"Kaoru, you big dummy!"  She was acting like some lovesick girl again! 

With a sigh she got up and headed into the house.  She felt that tomorrow would be a very LONG day.

*  *  *

"Call me all the time and come visit!"  Kaoru felt tears forming as she was engulfed in Kyoko's bone crushing hug.

"Of course I will!  I'm only moving a couple of hours away."  Kyoko only hugged tighter and when they parted, both girls had wet faces and were sniffling.  Kaoru turned to Kyoko's mother.  After another session of a bone-crushing hug, she smiled sadly at the two and got into the car that would take her to her new home.

It seemed unreal that she could be leaving the home that she had grown up in.  It was the only home she had ever known.  The car began to drive and her home was getting further and further away.  Kaoru turned around and tried to focus on anything but the home and the life that was being left behind.  She saw the driver glance at her through the mirror and smile kindly.

"It is going to be a long ride, so why don't you try and get some sleep."  

Kaoru thought that was a good idea and complied by leaning against the door.  The rocking of the car began to lull her to sleep and the next thing she knew, someone was calling her name.  Kaoru blinked and tried to focus on what was happening.  She looked to the front of the car.  "Excuse me, but how much longer until we get there?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes."  The driver said as he took a sharp turn to the right.

Kaoru felt her stomach turn uncomfortably.  She hadn't really had time to be nervous, but that particular feeling had just decided to make a grand entrance.  Hiko Seijuro was a very rich man.  He also had three heirs to his vast fortune and Kaoru supposed that she would make the fourth.  She bit the edge of her thumb as countless worrisome thoughts went through her head.  What if they disapproved of her?  Would they kick her out?  She looked down at her clothing.  She was wearing a pair of jeans, a simple white shirt, and Kenshin's red jacket.  Was she dressed too simply?

The car slowed down as they approached a gate.  Slowly the gate opened and Kaoru gulped.  Her mouth opened as she viewed the place that would now be her new home.  The place was huge!  The grounds were a fresh green, a sign that spring had arrived.  There were numerous trees and was that a lake!?  Kaoru's mouth only opened further at the size of the house.  Oh boy.  She was going to get lost.

The car came to a stop, but Kaoru remained seated.  She couldn't get out!  She wasn't…well bred or anything.  A huge mansion was NOT the place for her.  She just wanted to go back to her nice, small house.  She was contemplating on how long she could sit in the car, when the driver opened the door for her.  

She suppressed an urge to glare at him for ruining her plan of hiding forever.  He was smiling kindly at her and it wasn't really HIS fault that she was being cowardly.  As the thought that she was acting cowardly crossed her mind, her face grew determined and with a deep breath, she got out of the car.

She was led into the house and down a hallway to her left by what she guessed was the butler.  She was led through some oak doors and she gulped.  Everything was so intimidating.  She seemed to be in an office.  There was desk and surrounding it were big plush chairs.

"Hiko-sama will be here to see you shortly.  Please make yourself comfortable in the meantime."  Did the butler have to sound so…official?

Kaoru sat in one of the chairs and stared at the ceiling.  It had only been a few minutes when she heard the doors opening.  Glancing back she expected Hiko Seijuro to be standing in the doorway.  She DEFINITELY did not expect her self to be seeing red hair and a cross shaped scar.  "Kenshin?"

His eyes snapped up when she said his name and his face mirrored the puzzlement she felt.  "Kaoru-dono?  What are you-"

He was abruptly cut off as a fist connected with the top of his head.  Jumping up, she was prepared to yell at whoever had hit him, but stopped as Kenshin turned towards the man with amusement evident on his face. "It's nice to see you too, Sano."

"Where the hell did you disappear to for two weeks?"  Sano said, with a grin forming.

Kaoru blinked a few times as she took a look at 'Sano.'  He and Kenshin were obviously friends, so she knew he hadn't really attacked Kenshin.  He was incredibly tall which contrasted Kenshin's height, and his brown hair was somewhat unruly.  She couldn't help but think that she had just met ANOTHER cute guy.  She stopped her assessment of him when she realized that he was now looking at her.  

"So this is the newbie."  Kaoru didn't have time to debate whether or not that was an insult because he strode forward and stopped right in front of her.  "I'm Sagara Sanosuke.  That's Himura Kenshin" 

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru."  She said somewhat stiffly.  Who was this guy?  And why was Kenshin here?  She didn't have time to ask the questions that were swimming in her mind because someone ELSE entered the room.  It was a boy with spiky brown hair and the look on his face was very angry.   

"Damn it Sano!  Why the heck do I have to clean up your-" He stopped when he caught sight of Kaoru.  He was looking her up and down as though to determine if she was a threat or not.  "Who the heck is she?"

He wasn't addressing her, which annoyed Kaoru slightly.  But as Kaoru looked into his eyes they seemed to look older somehow.  Those weren't the eyes a ten or eleven year old kid would be expected to have.  

"She," Sano answered him.  "is the old man's new heir, Kamiya Kaoru."

The boy seemed to be thinking for a moment and then comprehension dawned on his face.  "Oh.  Well I'm Myoujin Yahiko."

"I'm sorry but who are you?"  Kaoru asked.  She still had no idea why these three men had suddenly popped into Hiko Seijuro's office.

"Well," Sano replied, smirking, "like I said, I'm Sano.  That's Yahiko.  And the red head is Kenshin."

Kaoru felt her face flush as her annoyance rose.  "That's not what I-"

Kaoru stopped as she noticed that Sano was laughing.  He'd known what she had meant.  He'd just been pulling her leg!  

"You should have seen the look on your face."  Sano said, still chuckling.  He stopped when he noticed the death glare Kaoru was giving him.  "Alright, alright.  You're gonna kill me with that look.  We're Hiko's three other heirs."

Kaoru mentally hit herself.  Of course they would be his heirs.  Why else would three people just randomly walk into Hiko Seijuro's office?  How thickheaded was she anyway?  Before she could muse anymore on her own stupidity, it occurred to her that Sano had said 'we three.'  That meant him, Yahiko, and…

"Kenshin, you're one of his heirs?"  Kaoru asked the red head, who had remained strangely quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

Kenshin merely nodded at her and frowned slightly.  It seemed to Kaoru that he'd had no idea that she was going to be here or that Hiko had taken on a new charge.  Thinking back, Sano had said that Kenshin had disappeared for two weeks.  She wondered why he had just wandered away, but couldn't help but be thankful that he had.  After all, she'd be dead under some pile of rubble if he hadn't shown up.

Kaoru focused more on the present situation as she realized that Sano was staring at her yet again.  "Hey Kenshin?  Isn't that your jacket?"

Kaoru froze when he said that and felt her face redden.  Oh God.  Kenshin would probably think that she was some weirdo to still be wearing his clothing.  Sano and Yahiko were probably going to jump to conclusions.  Yahiko was glancing between her and Kenshin with an odd expression.  Sano was doing the same as Yahiko, but a mischievous grin had spread across his face.

Before anyone could say anything the door opened yet again.  Not sure whether to groan or sigh in relief at the interruption, Kaoru turned to see whom the new arrival was.  It turned out to be who she had been expected from the beginning.  Hiko Seijuro's eyes swept over the occupants in the room.

"Oi!  You three, out." He said abruptly to Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko.  The three complied, but Kaoru noticed that Kenshin stopped to say something to Hiko before leaving.  She once again took her seat and as Hiko sat down, she looked at him expectantly.

"I take it you know who those idiots are now?"  He asked.  Kaoru nodded.

"Good.  Now, I know this is going to be difficult," Kaoru listened politely and she got the impression that Hiko seemed uncomfortable.  He didn't strike her as someone who thrived on speech making.  "but you'll have to adjust as well as you can to living here.  I've enrolled you into a local school and you'll start attendance in two days."

Kaoru nodded.  She looked at him and wondered what connection he had to her father.  Perhaps he knew something about her father's murder.  She would never know if she didn't ask.  "Hiko-san?  D-Do you know anything about my father's murder?"

Hiko surveyed her for a few moments and then sighed.  "I have my suspicions," He told her.  "But as to exactly what those are, I won't tell you."

Kaoru felt her temper stirring.  It was her father so why shouldn't he tell her!  "He's my father!  I deserve to know who killed him!"

"I won't tell you," He told her calmly.  "because it could endanger your life."

"What do you-"

"The same people responsible for your father's death could be after your life as well." His voice hinted that he was getting slightly annoyed. 

Kaoru froze in her chair.  Her life was in danger now too?  Would she end up like her father, cold and alone in alley and then ruthlessly murdered?  She shuddered at the thought.  Hiko's face softened as he seemed to read her emotions.  "I can tell you, however, that you are under the protection of this family.  No harm will come to you.  If someone tries anything, they will regret it."

His last statement was said so strongly that Kaoru could not help but feel relieved.  Hiko Seijuro was definitely a powerful man.  Kaoru smiled at him gratefully.  

"My charm never fails to make a woman smile." He said, standing.  "Now, let's go to dinner." 

Kaoru stood as well, chuckling slightly at his smug attitude.  Although she didn't like the fact that she had to leave her home, she had to admit that Hiko Seijuro wasn't that bad.  She just hoped that she managed to get along with everyone else.

*  *  *

Kaoru yawned as she plopped down onto her new bed.  Her new bedroom was huge!  She had a desk, a dresser, TV and stereo, and a closet.  She noticed that she would soon have her own bathroom, but it was still under construction at the moment.  Getting off the bed, she looked out the window to see the magnificent grounds bathed in moonlight.

Despite all the majesty, she had a sudden yearning to go back home.  The place may have been beautiful to look at, but it didn't have the warmth her own home had always contained.  She shut the shade and turned away from the window.  She didn't know how she was going to get to sleep.  The big house was a little creepy.

Her thoughts turned to her newly acquired family and she couldn't suppress the feelings of fondness.  She'd only had one night with them, but she couldn't help but like them.

Yahiko had been brash and temperamental in her opinion.  While it had set her teeth on edge half the time, she couldn't help but like the little brat.  He reminded her a little of herself.  It also turned out that she would be teaching him the Kamiya Kasshin style at Hiko's suggestion.  That was something that was familiar to her and she was thankful Hiko had thought of it.  Yahiko, however, seemed disinclined to be taught by her.  He didn't seem to think she was strong enough.  Kaoru smirked.  Oh, she'd show him all right.

Sano had teased her and Kenshin about the jacket.  But it had seemed to lighten the mood and she was grateful for it.  He reminded her of the students in her father's class that used to tease her.  And he had a mouth on him!  For some odd reason, Sano reminded her of someone who had lived out on the street.  He was definitely a fighter, she could tell just by looking at him.  He may have looked tough, but when he'd bickered with Yahiko, he'd seemed like a big brother.

As for Kenshin, he had again remained strangely quiet throughout the evening.  He and Hiko had talked privately and Kaoru had heard raised voices, but neither had seemed mad when they'd exited the room.  Thinking of Kenshin and the smile that never reached his eyes, she silently vowed to make him truly smile.  Someone as nice as him deserved to be happy.

But like all people, they had their secrets.  There was Yahiko and his eyes that seemed to have seen too much.  Perhaps Sano was in a gang?  Kenshin had his heartless smiles and sad eyes.  Plus there was the connection between Hiko and her father.  Biting the edge of her thumb, Kaoru wondered if she would ever be able to uncover what was behind this strangely formed family.

She jumped as a knock on the door penetrated the silence.  Warily she got up and walked to the door.  Slowly she creaked it open and then breathed a sigh of relief.  "Kenshin!  Come in."

He walked in and as he did so, he produced something from behind his back.  It turned out to be to be the red jacket.  She must've left it downstairs.  She wondered if Kenshin would want it back.  She hadn't really done anything to deserve getting something from him in the first place.  "Umm…if you want it back, I don't mind.  It is yours and it was rude of me to take it."    

Kenshin shook his head.  "It's yours now, Kaoru-dono.  Besides, it probably looks better on you than it does on me."

Kaoru tried to suppress a blush at his compliment.  She seemed to blush all the time around him.  He probably thought her natural skin color was red by now!  

She took the coat from him and placed it on her bed.  She turned around and noticed that Kenshin seemed to be hesitating.  She frowned.  Was something wrong?  "Kenshin?  Did you need something?"

He rubbed the back of his head as though he was a little nervous.  "I'm sorry."

Kaoru was taken aback.  "Sorry for what?"

He sighed.  "For leaving you alone that day.  I had no idea about…your father.  I thought you were in shock or something about that accident.  I shouldn't have left you."

Kaoru was slightly shocked.  THAT was what he was so sorry for?  Did he have any idea how much he had helped her that day?  "BAKA!!"

"Oro?"

Kaoru nearly burst out laughing at that surprised exclamation.  Oro?  She'd never heard that expression before.  She smiled inwardly and decided to think about it later.  She wasn't about to let him dwell on something he thought he'd done wrong.  

"Do you have any idea how much you helped me?  First of all, you saved me from being crushed by some rubble and secondly you helped me when I thought I was all alone.  I was angry and sad and upset.  Just you being there helped to lighten those feelings off."  Kaoru breathed in.  "You don't know how happy I am that I met you.  So don't you DARE be sorry for anything." 

Kenshin's eyes widened somewhat and then his face seemed to soften.  "I wouldn't dream of it."

Kaoru smiled and said jokingly, "That's good, because otherwise I would've had to beat you up."

Kenshin eyes glittered with amusement.  "Well now, I wouldn't dare to risk your wrath."

They both laughed a little and Kenshin turned to leave.  "Good night, Kaoru-dono.  If you need anything, all you need to do is ask."

"Kenshin?"  He turned around expectantly, but Kaoru hesitated.  He'd already been more than helpful so why should she bother him anymore?  But he was still waiting for her to elaborate so Kaoru took a deep breath.  

"Do you think its wrong to want some things when you shouldn't."  Kenshin clearly looked confused at the question and Kaoru didn't blame him.  It was awfully vague.  Kaoru looked at him and she didn't know why, but she felt she could trust him.  

"W-When I think about my father's murderer, I get so angry.  I want to hurt him for what he did to my father.  But that goes against what my father believed in.  He wouldn't want me to think like that, but I can't help it."  Kaoru threw her hands in the air in frustration.  "I hate this whole stupid revenge thing.  I-I feel horrible about myself when I even think of it!"

Kenshin was quiet for a few moments and then he looked into her eyes.  Kaoru blinked.  He somehow seemed to look sadder.  

"Revenge is something that everyone wants at least once in their life.  What you decide to do with that feeling is what's important.  Some may get what they want from it and to others, it could ruin their lives.  But to want revenge is a natural thing.  You shouldn't feel horrible about yourself for it."  

It suddenly stuck Kaoru that Kenshin was speaking from experience.  What could have happened to him?  Whatever his past was, he had helped to clear her mind.  "Thank you, Kenshin."    

She expected him to leave after that but was surprised when he asked, "Kaoru-dono, could you ever forgive your father's murderer?"

Kaoru thought about it.  Could she ever forgive the person who had ruthlessly taken away her happiness?  The person who had slaughtered her father?  Was it possible?

"I-I'm not sure Kenshin.  I'd have a hard time forgiving someone who could kill so viciously.  But… if the murderer was truly sorry for what he did, I might.  I don't think I'd ever forget… but if someone could learn to cherish and protect life, I could try to forgive.  Second chances are rarely given and if I were to help that person by giving him or her just that, I think my father would be proud of me."

Kaoru was surprised slightly at her own answer.  The words had seemed to form on their own.  Silence filled the room for a few moments and Kaoru fidgeted nervously.  Had she said something wrong?  After what seemed like forever, Kenshin finally looked up and Kaoru felt her eyes widen.  He was smiling at her.  But it was a REAL smile; one that reached his eyes and seemed to brighten up his face.  And for some odd reason, her stomach was doing flip-flops.

"Thank you."  He said almost inaudibly.  "Goodnight, Kaoru-dono."

He left and shut the door quietly.  Kaoru stared at it for a while, feeling confused.  Then she smiled and clapped her hands together.  She'd gotten him to smile!  Of course she didn't know how she had done it, but that was beside the point.  Pulling back the covers on her bed she burrowed into it and vowed to herself that she would get him to smile again.  It surprised her somewhat that she didn't have a hard time falling asleep that night.

*  *  *

Kaoru sighed in relaxation, as the warmth from the bath seemed to soak through her.  She welcomed the feeling because the familiar sense of dread at attending her new school the next day was increasing. 

 Her first full day at her new home had seemed to go by in a blur.    Kenshin had shown her around the house and grounds.  Having lunch by the small lake was something that she wouldn't mind repeating.  Dinner had been less formal than the first night, but that was probably due to Yahiko's 'challenge.'

Grabbing some soap, Kaoru laughed at that thought.  At dinner the previous night, Yahiko had decided that he would fling a pea at her.  Kaoru knew that he had been testing her to see whether she had the nerve to retaliate.  She wasn't one to turn down a challenge and Yahiko had seemed quite surprised when he got a pea flung at his eye.  

The battle was going well into seven minutes, in which Kaoru grudgingly had to admit that she was having fun, when one of the peas somehow managed to hit Sano.  His eyes had narrowed and he'd held up a spoonful of mashed potatoes threateningly.  She was sure she would've been hit, but Hiko had threatened to dump bowls of mashed potatoes on their heads and stick peas up their noses if they didn't stop.  They'd complied, although Kenshin had seemed disappointed and later told her that it wasn't often he got have dinner AND a show.  But it was not long after that, that Kaoru was hit by a carrot that had been flung from Yahiko's direction…

 Speaking of Yahiko, Kaoru supposed that she should hurry.  It was around mid morning and she was supposed to give Yahiko his first lesson.  She grinned.  It was time to deflate the ego the little brat seemed to have going.  Taking a robe, she wrapped it around herself and stepped over the side of the tub.  

It was a second too late when she noticed that her foot hadn't connected with the floor.  Instead, it seemed to be a slippery, wet lump.  Soap.

That was as much as she was able to derive from the situation before she slipped. 

She was falling toward her right and Kaoru reached out to grab the shelves that were there.  As she seemed to stable herself somewhat, she couldn't help but be thankful that she was lucky enough not to have fallen.  At least she **thought** she was lucky until she heard a menacing crack and fell to the floor along with the shelves.

Kaoru groaned and rubbed her back.  So much for the relaxation she'd attained just moments before.  Now her back and arms were aching and her butt was sore.  And for some reason the side of her head was itchy.  She looked around to survey what damage she had caused.  The shelves were obviously ruined, but so too were the pots that had been on them.  Kaoru scowled.  Great.  It had been less than two days and she was already destroying Hiko's property.

She jumped when she heard pounding on the door and raised voices.   "Kaoru-dono!  Are you alright?"

"Oi!  You OK in there?"

She recognized the voices as Kenshin and Sano.  Itching the side of her head, she was surprised at how worried they actually sounded.  She raised her voice to answer them.  "I'm alright you guys.  I just sli-"  

Kaoru froze as she stared down at her hand and she realized why her head had been itching.  The answer was the large black spider, which was currently trying to crawl up her arm.  "Yeeeeeek!"

She flung her arm out to get the creature off and at the same time she heard Sano's voice saying, "To hell with this!"

The next thing she knew, there was a loud noise and the door was shattered.  Sano and Kenshin stood there, both with worried expressions.  Kaoru looked at Sano in confusion.  How had he done that?  The door was all but demolished, however Sano was in a stance that showed he had punched the door.  She didn't have long to ponder it because Kenshin was speaking to her.

"Kaoru-dono, what happ…ened…" His voice trailed off as he looked at her and he turned pink.  Kaoru's eyes widened.  Kenshin was BLUSHING?  She looked at Sano and he seemed to be containing the urge to laugh.  Kaoru looked down and wondered why.  Then she realized that during the fall, her robe had come somewhat undone.  Oh no…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

At the other end of the house, Hiko Seijuro lurched forward and his attempt at pottery was once again thwarted. 

*  *  *

Kaoru all but stomped to the dojo hall where she would be giving Yahiko his first lesson.  Stupid, stupid, stupid men!  Didn't they **know **better than to walk in on someone when they were in the bathroom?  She ignored the tiny part of her mind that reminded her that they had only been worried.  At the moment, she was too angry and embarrassed.  At least she didn't have to worry about meeting Kenshin or Sano for a while because she'd be training Yahiko.  She was sure that she'd turn red at the sight of them.  Maybe she could skip dinner tonight…

Coward.  Kaoru stopped walking as she reached the hall.  What was with her lately?  She wasn't usually one to run away from her problems and here she was thinking of doing just that.  Her face set determinately.  She wouldn't run away anymore.  Kaoru reached out to slide open the door to the hall but froze as she heard Kenshin's voice from inside it.

"She was really upset.  We should do something to make her feel better."  Kaoru seemed to know he was talking about her and despite what her conscience told her, she leaned forward to listen.  Yahiko's voice answered and Kaoru inwardly groaned.  How had he found out?

"Give her a present or somethin'.  Don't girls like dolls?"  She heard Sano's voice answer him and she frowned.  They all seemed to be having a wonderful time discussing her!

"Nah, she's too old for that.  Besides, I know the perfect way to make her stop worrying about it."  

"Really?  How?"  Yahiko asked, his voice distinctly curious.  Kaoru would have liked to know as well, but the floor under her creaked loudly and by the lack of Sano's answer, she knew her only choice was to either run or enter.  Taking a deep breath she slid open the door. 

The three inhabitants snapped their heads in her direction as she opened the door.  Yahiko scowled as he realized it was her.  Clearly, he still didn't think that she was good enough to teach him.  She'd make sure he wouldn't think that for much longer!   Sano and Kenshin were both sporting similar looks of wariness in her direction.  The reason, she supposed, were the bruises they had on their heads.  After her very loud outburst in the bathroom, Kaoru had started throwing the pieces of the shelf at them and they hadn't escaped unscathed.  Looking at the bruises, Kaoru felt a surge of guilt.

"Umm…Kaoru-dono…sorry about…aah…" Kenshin was rubbing the back of his head. It was a habit which Kaoru now recognized he did when he was nervous.

For some reason, she didn't feel so angry anymore. She smiled.  "Don't worry about.  You guys were just trying to help me.  But," her eyes narrowed, "it won't happen again, right?"

Sano and Kenshin both nodded their heads quickly.  Kaoru stretched her arms and picked up one of the shinais that had been resting on the wall.  She noticed Yahiko already had one.  "Yahiko, have you had any other training?"

He shrugged his shoulders and with an air of confidence answered, "I know some moves."

Kaoru raised an eybrow.  "All right then.  Come at me and attack."

He looked a little taken aback, but he soon complied while grinning.  Kaoru sighed as she saw him get into a stance.  He must of seen it on some TV show or in a magazine.  However, things like that were mostly flashy and just to make money.  He'd have to learn that the hard way.  He came at her quickly and Kaoru had to admit that he had awesome speed.  But…

He was aiming for her shoulder, but she deftly avoided it.  She flung out her shinai and hit him on the back.  Her hit and the momentum at which he'd come at her were enough to cause him to go crashing to the ground.  

Kaoru turned to Yahiko as he sat up, rubbing his back.  "Your form has many holes in it.  Some TV show or article won't help you to learn."  

Yahiko looked slightly surprised.  She gathered it was from the fact that she knew where he had gotten the stance.  "However, all you need is training and determination, and I think you'll do fine.  That is, if you're up to it."

His eyes widened and then he grinned at her.  "I just hope YOU'RE up to it."

Kaoru smiled.  He would make am interesting pupil.  She proceeded to show him how to do practice strokes with the shinai and then had him do forty by himself.  He'd complained loudly, but Kaoru couldn't help but feel proud that he hadn't stopped until he'd done them all.

"You're a good teacher, **jou-chan**."  Kaoru looked over at Sano in surprise as he said that.  She hadn't realized Kenshin and Sano were still there.   And what was with 'Jou-chan?'  Jou-chan meant little girl or little missie, so why would he be calling her that?

"Sano, you didn't forget my name did you?  Its KAORU."  

Sano grinned mischievously.  She didn't like that look.  "Well Jou-chan suits you better."

Kaoru just looked at him, feeling more confused.  Kenshin was also looking at him with a similar look of puzzlement.  Sano just continued to grin until he finally decided to elaborate.  "Well, from what I saw earlier, you're still somewhat undeveloped so-"

He didn't get much further as Kaoru's shinai connected with his head.  Her eyes shooting daggers, she turned to Yahiko.  "Yahiko, you saw that move I just made, correct?"

He nodded his head cautiously.  "Well, your next assignment is to complete the move I just made on Sano as many times as I do."

With that Kaoru raised her the shinai, while Sano turned to run.  Yahiko just smiled evilly and chased after him along with Kaoru.  Kenshin managed to stay out of the line of fire until Sano decided to run straight at him.  With an 'oro' (Kaoru giggled when she heard it) he turned around and started running as well.  

When Hiko decided to check up on what was happening, he found it quite odd and humorous at the sight of his four heirs chasing one another around the dojo.

*   *   *

It wasn't until later that night that Kaoru realized that Sano's answer to make her stop worrying had been to make her angry.  She laughed about as she climbed into bed and she couldn't but notice that she felt calmer about the bathroom incident and about her first day at her new school.  She fell asleep quickly, wondering what the next day would bring…  

**Author's Notes:**  Thanks for reading the second chapter!!!!  And thanks a bunch to Leigh, AngelsExist, bitchy brunette, Silver Running Water, Iron Mouse, Kyaa-Kyaff, Sango, SamuraiGirl, and LunaAngel for reviewing.  You guys are awesome!!!

I hope the weather cools down soon.  I'm dying!!!!!!!!!  Air conditioning…..

*

*

Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

*

*

No spiders were hurt while in the making of this chapter.  ^_^

*

*  

Next Chapter:  Kaoru's meets some interesting new people.  And look!  It's Misao!  But why is she attacking Kaoru… 


	3. Kama Koru

Disclaimer:  Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, and all the rest belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.  I am merely borrowing them.

A Dance Woven Upon The Soul 

**Chapter Three:  Kama Koru**

"You have your own bathroom and TV!?"  Kaoru smiled as Kyoko's incredulous voice streamed through the phone.  It was early in the morning and Kyoko had called to wish her good luck at school.  

"That's awesome!  You're so lucky."  It was quiet for a few moments and Kaoru was wondering what had happened when she heard Kyoko's anguished voice.  "Oh God!  I'm so sorry.  You must be feeling awful about leaving home and everything and here I am just blowing my mouth off!"

"No, it's fine.  Really."  Kaoru laughed a little to try and appease her friend.  Inside, though, she was slightly shocked.  Kyoko's statement hadn't made her feel bad.  She'd been there for two days and she hadn't been feeling very homesick.  In fact, she'd been almost happy.  For some strange reason, she felt incredibly guilty.  Why didn't she feel so sad and homesick?  Shouldn't she feel that way?

She was snapped back to reality by the sound of Kyoko's voice.  "Kaoru-chan?  Hello?"

Kaoru mentally hit herself.  She zoned out like that way too often.  "Sorry, Kyoko-chan.  Listen, I gotta go, but thanks for calling.  I don't know what I'd do without your support."

Kaoru could hear the smile through the phone.  "No prob.  Good luck today!"

"Bye."  Kaoru hung up the phone with a soft click.  As she did so, her stomach resumed the flip-flopping it had been doing all morning.  It was just school, so why should she be so worried?  She would just walk in and act cool and calm…then she would fall flat on her face.  Kaoru groaned.  Did she have to think of every bad thing that could happen?

With a deep breath she headed down the hallway to the entrance of the house.  She had been using the phone by Hiko's office and as she passed it, she heard Kenshin's voice.  She stopped when she realized that he was talking about her. 

"Maybe I should go with her to the school."  He sounded concerned and Kaoru felt her curiosity augment.

She heard Hiko sigh and answer, "That'll just raise too many questions.  Besides, I've already got someone to watch over her.  You're just an idiot who worries too much."

It was quiet for a few moments and then Kaoru heard footsteps coming towards the door.  She barely had time to back up before Kenshin opened the door.  He looked tense and he quickly hid something behind his back when he saw it was her.  How had he known that she had been there?  She hadn't made any noise.  She shook her head.  She'd think about it later.  She wasn't about to zone out AGAIN.  

"Kaoru-dono?"  He wanted to know why she was there.  Looking at him, Kaoru wondered if she should ask him what they'd been talking about.  No.  She'd let him tell her on his own.

 "I just got off the phone so now I'm headed off to," She made an involuntary gulp.  "school."        

Kenshin smiled reassuringly at her.  "You'll be fine."

Kaoru strangely felt better when he said that and thanking him, she continued her way down the hall.  Her thoughts turned to what she'd just heard.  _'I've already got someone to watch over her.'_  What had Hiko meant by that?  He'd told her before that the people who had killed her father could be after her as well.  But who?  She felt annoyed at not knowing and by the fact that Kenshin and Hiko seemed to think she couldn't take care of herself.  She was a fighter!  She wasn't some damsel in distress.

As she opened the door she felt her mood lighten.  It was sunny and bright outside and she could hear the birds chirping away.  She let it all sink in.  

"Miss, it's time to go."  She turned to the owner of the voice and smiled.  It was the same kind driver who had first brought her to the house.  She opened the door and got in.  When the driver did the same, she raised her voice to thank him.   

"Thank you…um…" She frowned when she realized that she hadn't even asked the man his name yet.  Had she been that wrapped up in her own life that she couldn't even get the poor man's name?  He seemed to know what she'd been thinking because he introduced himself.

"You can call me Tomu."  He started driving towards the entrance and Kaoru found herself amazed yet again at how big the grounds actually were.  She bit the edge of her thumb as her stomach grumbled from hunger and nervousness.  She'd been too anxious to eat and she figured she'd be feeling the effects of that decision soon enough.

Tomu glanced at her through the mirror up front.  "Nervous?"

Kaoru stopped biting her thumb and grinned guiltily.  "It shows, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but try not to be too nervous.  You'll do fine and you don't strike me as someone who'll have a problem making friends."  He stopped at a light and Kaoru saw some people in uniforms crossing.  She looked down at her own uniform and noticed that it was the same.  She clenched her fist to stop herself from biting her thumb.  Those students had been walking and she was going to show up in some fancy car.  Everyone would probably think she was some show off!  

"Tomu-kun?  Can you let me off a little bit away from the school?"  Tomu glanced at her curiously.  Looking at her clenched fist, he smiled a bit.

"Will it help you to be less nervous?"  Kaoru nodded quickly and Tomu chuckled. 

He pulled off to the side and Kaoru could see the school a little way in the distance.  Kaoru looked at Tomu's smiling face and was oddly reminded of her father.  She felt a surge of sorrow.  It had been not long ago that her father had been seeing her off to school in the morning.  Both her fists clenched now.  She still didn't know why her father had been murdered or who had done it.  But she swore to herself she'd find out.  She took a deep breath.  She was getting herself upset again.  Not wanting to trouble Tomu, she forced herself to look happy.

"Thanks Tomu.  I like walking so I think I'll walk back to the house after school."  Kaoru didn't mind the exercise and she could get familiar with the surrounding area as well.

Tomu tipped his head to the side and observed her.  "Do you know the way back?"  

Kaoru thought about it.  There were some turns here and there that still confused her.  Tomu seemed to gather from her expression that she didn't know how to get back.  "Do you remember where the park is that we passed?"

Kaoru thought about it and it finally clicked.  There had been cherry trees and some swings that she could recall seeing.  "I remember how to get there."

"Good," The doors unlocked, which sounded ominous to Kaoru.  Time for school.  "because I'll pick you up there.  I want to know all about your day.  Out you go now or you'll be late."

Kaoru complied and grabbing her bag she stepped out.  Tomu drove off giving her one last encouraging smile.  Gripping her bag handle harder that usual, she walked in the direction of the school.  Around her, she saw others heading in the same direction.  Friends ran to one another.  Greeting.  Saying hello.  Her face dropped.  She didn't know anyone…she was alone…

Kyoko.  The thought of her friend brought a smile to her face and with a set expression, she marched on towards the building.  When she got there, she was surprised at the amount of people being dropped off in cars.  Expensive cars.  And was that a limo?!  She hadn't asked Hiko what kind of school she'd been enrolled in.  She'd figured from the uniform that it was a private school but…

Were those bodyguards?!  What kind of a school had Hiko put her in?  She quickened her pace and as she entered the building, she went to the office to get her homeroom number.  At the office, she noticed another woman was there as well.  She was young and her light brown hair was put up in a loose bun.  The woman in the office looked up and frowned in disapproval.  "Shimara!  You've forgotten the room number again?!"

'Shimara', as the woman in the office had put so loudly, bit her lip and looked as though she was about to cry.  "I'm sorry!  I keep getting to a classroom and get cold feet so I have to turn around.  By that time I forget which classroom I was supposed to be in.  You know I've always had trouble remembering things when I'm nervous.  You've known me since I was twelve!"

The woman in the office rubbed her forehead as though a bad headache was forming.  "But you've come back FOUR times, Shimara.  You're a teacher now.  Be more responsible!"  

Shimara was about to respond but a new voice interrupted them.  "Is something wrong?"

Kaoru turned to the sound of the voice and was taken aback by how beautiful its owner was.  Her dark hair was put up and a few strands framed her face delicately.  Her eyes glittered with kindness and a hint of amusement as she looked at Shimara.  

Shimara became more upset and nervous, if that was possible.  "P-Principal Saito!"

Kaoru blinked.  She looked so young to be the principal.  Saito…that sounded familiar somehow.  Shimara was rambling on about the same thing she'd told the office woman.  Kaoru was slightly surprised that when the principal spoke, she didn't sound angry.  In fact she laughed a little and smiled.  

"Don't be so nervous, Shimara-san.  As I told you earlier, you have the energy and ability to thrive here.  You can help many of the students.  One of which," She looked at Kaoru.  "we have right here."

"Kamiya Kaoru, I presume?"  She was smiling at her and Kaoru felt it was contagious.

"Y-Yes."  Principal Saito looked back at Shimara.

"It so happens, Shimara-san, that Kamiya-san is in your homeroom, room 3-A.  You won't be too late if you hurry now."  She led them to the stairway and with an encouraging pat on Shimara's back, she left them.

They walked down the hall and looking into the classrooms, Kaoru could see that most teachers were already present.  Looking at Shimara, Kaoru felt her heart go out to her.  It seemed that they were both new to the school and likewise, both were nervous.  Shimara was biting her lip yet again and Kaoru was worried that it might start to bleed.  "Sensei, I'm glad you're coming with me.  I know how you feel because I'm just starting too.  Knowing someone, it helps me to be less afraid."

Shimara looked at her and nearly burst into tears.  Kaoru was starting to panic.  She'd meant to help the woman not make her more upset!  Her new teacher sniffed a few times.  "I-I'm sorry.  I just get so nervous.  Here you are acting so brave and I'm just blubbering like a baby!"

Kaoru could sympathize.  She'd been more nervous during the past couple of days than she could ever remember.  "Don't worry.  I'll be rooting for you and it seems like even the principal is."

Shimara smiled shakily and donned a resolute expression.  "Alright then, let's go…um.."

"Kamiya Kaoru."  Shimara nodded her head and turned towards a classroom.  Looking at the room number, Kaoru fought down a laugh.  That would only worsen her teacher's anxieties.  "Sensei, that's 3-B.  Our room number is 3-A"

"What?"  She looked up at the number and reddened.  She turned to go into the right room.  "Oh dear.  Forgetting again.  Well, here we are.  I'll just get the class settled down and then have you come in."

She was about to open the door but stopped.  "Thank you for helping me."

She opened the door and Kaoru got the feeling that the thanks had been for more than just helping her remember the room.  Kaoru smiled.  At least she liked her new teacher.  That was one good thing so far for her first day at the school.  She wondered how the rest of it would go…

She heard Shimara calling for her and she slid open the door.  She could tell that most of the faces in the room were gazing at her, but she tried not to focus on that.  Shimara had her hands together in a tight grip.  "This is our new student, Kama Koru."

Kaoru tripped but regained her balance quickly.  Kama Koru?!  Where had that come from?  She heard some people giggle and she smiled shyly.  She was about to open her mouth to correct her teacher but stopped.  Looking at Shimara's clenched hands, she didn't have the heart to do it.  The poor woman was nervous enough and had probably forgotten yet again.  She wasn't going to embarrass her in front of the entire class.  As she took an empty seat in the back of the class, she figured she'd clear it up later.

Class started and Kaoru was happy when she noticed that throughout the morning, Shimara was steadily growing more confident and at ease with the class.  She glanced briefly around her, but didn't look directly at anyone.  She didn't want to appear rude by staring.  However, she couldn't help but notice that the girl beside her didn't seem to have any qualms about staring at HER.  It felt like she was being scrutinized.  From the corner of her eye she could see that the girl had her hair in a braid and she seemed to be frowning.  Kaoru rubbed her cheek.  Did she have something on her face?  She put her hand down and decided to just focus on the lesson.  

It seemed forever for lunch to come and Kaoru sighed in relief when the bell finally rung.  Now she could eat and get some fresh air.  She moved to rise but froze as she heard the conversation two boys were having at the desks ahead of her.

"Have you heard about the new girl, Kama Koru?"  The one talking was tall, muscular and seemed too old to still be in high school.

The boy he was talking to was short and had glasses.  He seemed uncomfortable for some reason.  "W-What about?"

"Well," The first boy continued, with a nasty smile.  "she beat up some other girl this morning.  Even used a sword.  Kamiya Kaoru was her name I think.  I saw the whole thing."

Kaoru bristled.  He was obviously lying.  Otherwise he had seen Kaoru beating up herself.  The first boy looked directly at her and his eyes danced maliciously.  He KNEW.  Somehow he knew her real name and was making it all up.  But why?  She'd never met him before.  

The second boy responded and for some reason, he seemed almost nervous.  "W-Why did they fight?"

"Well," The first boy continued on somewhat loudly.  "she said it was because she felt like seeing blood.  Kamiya's in the hospital I think.  Broken arm from what I could tell.  She called a surrender but that didn't stop Kama.  This new girl accepts any challenge.  Maybe I'll fight her.  I-"

Kaoru didn't bother to listen to anymore of his garbage.  She headed quickly towards the door.  She suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.  She needed air.  The roof.  That would be a good place to get some peace and enjoy the view.  And as she rushed to get out, she didn't notice as the eyes that had been observing her throughout the morning narrowed threateningly.  

*  *  *

School came to an end to what 'Koru' thought had been too long a day. Walking through the school gates, Kaoru massaged her temples.  She still had to decide what clubs to join (she'd had many people pestering her about it) and on top of that, horrible rumors would probably be starting about her.  Some people had actually challenged her.  She'd cleared it up with them quickly, but she expected to be getting more challenges for 'Kama Koru.' 

And it was all thanks to that little conversation after the lunch bell had rung.  That kid seemed to have had a pretty nasty personality.  He'd looked as though he was enjoying talking like that about her.  But WHY had he made up that rubbish in the first place?  

Kaoru sighed and looked around her briefly at the other students walking towards their homes.  And again the question of what kind of school she was in popped into her head.  A lot of the people she'd seen today looked like fighters.  The students' stances. Their looks.  Their movements.  It was all uncanny.  She readjusted her hold on her bag.  Maybe she was just being paranoid because of Hiko and Kenshin's conversation she'd overheard.  But still…

"Kama Koru!"  Kaoru didn't respond to the call at first until she remembered that many of her classmates knew her by that name.  She turned around to see the braided haired girl that had been looking at her that morning.  And she looked, in a word, pissed.  "I, Makimachi Misao, challenge you!"

Kaoru sighed in annoyance and opened her mouth to clear up whatever this girl had heard and realized that something small, sharp and shiny was coming at her.  She jumped to the side and felt one of them graze her arm.  She winced and held up her bag, her only protection.  She looked at the ground and saw that the 'small, sharp, and shiny thing' seemed to be some sort of dagger.  A kunai.  Kaoru looked at the girl, Misao, somewhat astonished.  She was SERIOUS.  "Listen, I don't-" 

"Shut up!"  Misao yelled.  Kaoru flinched.  What was she so mad about?  "You didn't listen to Kamiya Kaoru when she surrendered, did you?  Now draw your sword.  I'm not without honor, unlike you!" 

Misao seemed to be waiting for her to 'draw her sword' and Kaoru thought it was a good time to get her point across.  ""You've made a mistake!  I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

Misao's eyes widened slightly and then swept over her suspiciously.  "What proof do you have?"

Kaoru thought for a minute.  Of course!  She rummaged through the front pocket of her bag, all the while keeping guard in case Misao decided to make a move.  She emerged with the student ID she'd gotten just before she'd left.  "Here."

Misao moved forward cautiously and took it from her.  Kaoru saw her scan it and then look at Kaoru.  Her face looked shocked and appalled and she suddenly started smacking her forehead.  

"Damn it!  Damn it! Damn it!  Stupid Gohei!  Gramps always said I was too trusting and now I've gone and blotched up my first real assignment!  Aaaaaaah!!  Stupid!  Stupid!  Stupid!  Stupid!…"

Kaoru didn't know whether to laugh or be worried for the girl as she continued to pound herself verbally and physically.  '_I've already got someone to watch over her.'_  Hiko's words popped into her mind and Kaoru froze.  Was this the person he'd meant?  Kaoru grabbed Misao's shoulders and shook her a bit.  Misao stopped her stream of 'Stupid!' and stared at Kaoru with a surprised look.  

"You're the one that was supposed to watch over me, aren't you!"  Misao blinked and opened her mouth to respond but stopped and looked around her.  Kaoru did the same and realized abruptly that the previous scene had drawn a crowd.

Misao looked back at her and spoke in a hushed voice.  "Let's talk somewhere else."

Kaoru nodded and followed Misao away from all the staring faces.  Misao led her in the direction she had originally been going in and Kaoru silently thanked her.  At least she'd be able to find the park where she was supposed to meet Tomu.  Kaoru bit her lip at the thought of him.  She hoped he wouldn't grow too worried.  But she needed some answers.  People seemed to be keeping a lot of things from her lately!  

Kaoru nearly crashed into Misao as she abruptly stopped.  Kaoru looked up and realized that they'd stopped in front of a restaurant.  The Akabeko.  They walked in and got a seat fairly quickly.  They ordered drinks and Kaoru looked at Misao expectantly although warily.  She wasn't sure if she could trust the girl yet.  She was surprised at the deep look of sorrow and regret the girl had on her face.  

"I'm sorry."  Kaoru hadn't been expecting an outright apology.  Misao looked at Kaoru's injured arm.  "I really am sorry."

She felt any anger or annoyance she'd previously had seep out of her.  Misao somehow looked…defeated.  "It's really alright.  You didn't know it was me and I'm not that badly hurt."

Misao's expression only got worse.  "It's not alright!  I-I shouldn't have lost my temper like that.  Believing stupid rumors.  I should know better!  And it was my job to…umm…"

Kaoru leaned in a little as Misao bit her lip.  It was looking like her hunch had been right.  "…protect me?"

Misao seemed to be scrutinizing her again before she sighed.  "How did you know?"

So she had been right.  "I heard Hiko and Kenshin talking.  I suppose you know them.  Did Hiko hire you?"

Misao tipped her head to the side and seemed to be pondering something.  "What do you know so far?"

Kaoru considered the question.  What did it mean?  She supposed she didn't know ANYTHING.  Maybe she could pretend to and… no.  Kaoru stopped that train of thought and scowled.  Lying wasn't right and it wasn't the way she worked.  She'd just have to tell Misao the truth.  "All I know is that someone responsible for my father's death could be after my life as well.  What I knew about you I only overheard."

Misao nodded her head and Kaoru felt her shoulders slump.  It seemed like she wouldn't be learning anything from Misao.  She was quite surprised when Misao answered her.  

"I WAS sent to protect you.  Although, I wasn't exactly hired.  I'm a member of the Oniwa Banshu.  We're kinda like a group of ninjas that protects this city.  You could say that we work alongside of Hiko.  I can't really say much more than that.  It's up to Hiko to tell you any more.  But in my opinion," Misao smiled and it brightened up her whole face.  "I think you're someone that can be trusted."

Kaoru was taken aback by the compliment.  Misao had seemed to have given her as much information as she could.  Kaoru felt grateful to her although she still wished she knew more.  Misao was twiddling her thumbs and looked as though she wanted to say something.  Kaoru looked at her and suddenly had an idea.  

"Listen, I was wondering if maybe we could start over."  Misao looked a bit confused, but Kaoru continued on.  "I don't need a protector.  What I'd like is a friend."

Misao eyes widened slightly and then she grinned.  "I'm Makimachi Misao."

"Kamiya Kaoru."  They both talked a little about themselves until they remembered that they still hadn't ordered anything.  The talk then turned to Misao and her bad experiences with food.  Once she'd somehow mistaken a hot chili pepper for a tomato.  As Kaoru felt herself smiling and laughing more and more, she began thinking that perhaps being attacked hadn't been such a bad thing. It seemed she'd gained a friend.

*  *  *

Tomu was humming to himself on the drive back to the house and Kaoru felt herself smile fondly.  He'd been worried when she'd finally shown up at the park.  But once Kaoru had explained that she'd been with a friend, he'd become happy that she'd made some.  He'd called the house on a cell phone as well and told her that if she wanted to go out in the future, to just tell him ahead of time.  She'd agreed and was just happy that he wasn't upset.  

Kaoru was still confused, though.  And aggravated.  Misao had told her that she worked alongside Hiko.  But what did that mean?  What exactly was 'work?'  And what was it that Misao couldn't tell her?  She had said that it was up to Hiko to tell her.  But WHAT?!  And WHY?!

Kaoru just put those thoughts aside yet again as Tomu stopped in front of the house.  She said goodnight to him and walked into the house.  It was around dinnertime but Kaoru headed straight to her room.  She'd already eaten anyway and she felt exhausted for some reason.  She fell on the bed immediately and sleep over took her.

It was about two hours later that she heard a soft knock on the door.  She blinked a few times as she tried to get rid of the sight of everything appearing bleary.  Someone knocked again and she sat up when she heard the voice of its owner.

"Kaoru-dono?"  Kaoru quickly got up and opened the door.  Kenshin looked back at her somewhat concerned.  "I was wondering if you were OK.  You weren't at dinner."

Kaoru looked down feeling guilty.  She hadn't even said 'hello' to anyone.  "I'm sorry.  I ate with a friend and I just felt really tired when I got back."

"Don't worry about it.  Although," Kenshin grinned and Kaoru couldn't help but think that he looked too hot for his own good when he did that.  "we had peas with the dinner and Yahiko seemed disappointed you weren't there for him to fling some at you."

Kaoru laughed.  She always seemed to be in a good mood around Kenshin.  _'If you need anything, all you need to do is ask.'_  Kenshin's previous statement popped into her head and Kaoru looked at him.  Should she ask him about what she'd overheard this morning?  The thought of keeping the fact that she'd overheard him for some reason irked Kaoru.  She didn't like the feeling of keeping something hidden from him for some reason.

"I overheard you this morning."  Kenshin looked at her surprised and confused.  Kaoru mentally hit herself.  Wonderful!  She'd just blurted out what was on her mind without thinking.  She supposed she'd just have to see it through now.  "When Hiko said he'd gotten someone to watch over me.  I know who it was he 'got.' And I think I've gained a friend from her but…why didn't you tell me about it when you caught me out in the hall?"

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head.  It seemed he was nervous.  "I'm sorry.  I just didn't want you to be worried."

Kaoru tipped her head.  He always worried about others but did he ever take time to worry about his own needs?  "I know someone may be after my life and that does worry me but-"

"I won't let anyone hurt you."  Kenshin said it so strongly that Kaoru was taken a back for a moment.  It was only for a moment but, Kenshin eyes had somehow looked dangerous.  She studied him for a moment.  How strong was he?  Was he a martial artist?  She shook herself.  She'd probably only imagined it.  Besides, Kenshin was looking a little embarrassed which was most likely due to his sudden outburst and to the fact that Kaoru hadn't responded yet.

"I believe you wouldn't."  For some reason, Kaoru knew it was true.  "But I can take care of myself."

"Sometimes we all need help."  Kaoru opened her mouth to respond but stopped.  Kenshin was right.  She remembered the hallway in her old home and how she'd cried in his arms.  She suddenly felt immensely grateful that Kenshin was there to give her help.  And she wondered if anyone had ever been there for him when he needed it.  Had anyone ever been there to dry his tears?  

"You're right.  But I don't want to be protected and shielded all the time."  Kaoru sighed.  "Just try not to keep things secret anymore."  

Kenshin looked uncomfortable and Kaoru smiled ruefully.  "I know there's something you and Hiko aren't telling me.  Sano and Yahiko probably know whatever it is too.  Everyone has one or two secrets but…if you ever want to tell me…I want you to know that you can trust me."

Kenshin was quiet for a moment and then he smiled.  It was another smile that washed away the sadness that he always seemed to be carrying.  "I know."  

Kaoru felt her lips curve upward.  He would smile like that more often!  She would see to it!  It was quiet for a few more moments before Kenshin spoke.  "So, how was your day?"

Kaoru grinned.  "My new name is Kama Koru." 

Kaoru laughed at Kenshin's bewildered look and proceeded to tell him about the day's events.  

*  *  *

"So you failed in killing one little girl?"

He slammed his thumb on the table and watched as the bug squirmed for release.  He applied just enough pressure and it ceased its squirming.  They were all bugs.  Everyone that opposed him.  Everyone that failed him.  And they would all die like bugs.  

"S-Sir, someone intervened.  She would have been crushed by the pipes if she hadn't been saved.  It was Himura."

Himura.  Hiko's boy.  He scowled.  First Kamiya, now Hiko.  He hadn't thought his old '_friends'_ would become so much of a bother.  No matter.  Kamiya was taken care of.  Now Hiko and his brats would have to go.  And he couldn't forget the little Kamiya girl.  He didn't like loose ends.  They were all bugs…

He smiled cruelly at the assassin and walked over to him.  The assassin flinched with every step he took.  He smiled.  The fear was one of the best parts right before…

He swung his sword in an instant.  The assassin barely had time to scream before he drew his last breath.  He inhaled.  The smell of death always invigorated him.  He looked at the red stained walls in distaste.  This bug had caused a mess.

The door opened to reveal one of his top 'scientists.'  The scientists disregarded the surroundings and spoke directly to him.  "Sir, he's almost ready.  Its just a matter of weeks now."

He grinned.  His project was almost ready.  It had taken years.  He couldn't wait for the chaos to begin.  Himura would do well as the first target.

"And we've also learned something else."  He looked expectantly at the scientist.  "The Oniwa Banshu has joined the Hiko Clan."

He smiled cruelly yet again.  _My project is going to be even more interesting now_, he thought sadistically, _isn't it, Shinomori Aoshi…_

**Author's notes:**  Thanks for reading the third chapter!!  And thanks to all my reviewers:  Iron Mouse, Namiko the anime wizard, Luna Angel, Kouri, teddy grahms, Sango, LittleDragon5, Leigh, Starry Night, and SamuraiGirl.  You're my inspiration.  ^_^  

Something IMPORTANT you all should know is that I won't be able to update next week because I'm going on vacation and there's no computer (How will I survive????).  But never fear!  I'll be updating the week after!!

I wasn't too sure if Oniwa Banshu was right.  I've seen Oniwabashu, Oniwabanshu, Oniwa Banchu, Oniwaban Group, and, of course, Oniwa Banshu.  If you really don't like the one I chose, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.  ^_^  

*

*

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

*

*

^_^

**Next Chapter:  **Kaoru learns about Yahiko's past and it could have dangerous results for the both of them…


	4. Q and A, or is it A and Q?

Disclaimer:  Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, and all the rest belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.  I am merely borrowing them

**A Dance Woven Upon The Soul**

**Chapter Four:  Q and A, or is it A and Q?**

Kaoru fingered the leaf in her hand as she leaned comfortably against the tree.  She'd just gotten back from visiting Kyoko, and the grounds at the Hiko mansion were a good place to ponder the day's events.

And she certainly had a lot to ponder over.  She'd loved the time that she had spent with Kyoko and yet with it came a feeling of guilt.  Kyoko had made a comment offhand earlier in the evening.  '_Wouldn't it be great if you could come and live with Mum and me?'_  And she'd made a comment on the phone that one time.  '_You must feel awful about leaving home and everything…'_

Kaoru frowned as the feeling of guilt increased.  The thought of going to live with Kyoko and her mother bothered her for some reason.  What was wrong with her?  Kyoko had always supported her so why wasn't she jumping at the chance to go and live with her?    

Kaoru sighed.  She let go of the leaf and watched as it fluttered idly in the wind before coming to its final rest.  It was the end of May and it'd been a little over a month since she'd come to live with Hiko and the others.  She smiled at the thought of them.

Yahiko was progressing fairly well in the Kamiya Kasshin style.  Kaoru felt herself swell with pride every time she saw his determined expression or when he'd successfully complete a new move.  She'd also learned that he played on his school's volleyball team.  She'd caught him one time staring at a volley ball that was being displayed in the window of a sport's shop.  Kaoru hadn't been able to get the look of longing he'd worn when he was staring at it and she'd decided to get it for him.  When she'd given it to him as a present after one of his games, he'd stared at her in disbelief at first and then let out a shriek of glee.  Kaoru smiled as she remembered it.  That child-like happiness was something he deserved.  His eyes always looked wary and serious.

Despite these things, it didn't mean that he'd stopped acting like an annoying brat.  He'd picked up the habit of calling her 'old hag' or 'ugly.'  She laughed to herself as she glanced at the lake.  They'd been by the small lake when he'd called her 'ugly' for the first time and she'd promptly pushed him into it.  Since then, he'd learned not to call her that when she was in the vicinity to retaliate. 

Sano also seemed to have no qualms about annoying her.  One of his favorite hobbies seemed to be teasing her.  She'd gotten tired of whacking him every time he called her 'Jou-chan' and it had somehow evolved into his own personal nickname for her.  Kaoru grinned a bit.  Whenever she seemed to be sad or down, he'd make her laugh or he would use his tactic of making her mad so that she'd forget her worries.  He seemed to prefer the former though, seeing as how making her angry usually resulted in him receiving a bruise from her shinai.  

Kaoru had also learned that Sano liked to play cards.  He'd been a little vague on the details but Kaoru guessed that when he went out to play 'cards' it probably involved gambling or something like that.  What stuck with Kaoru the most though, was that despite Sano's bragging about his luck and expertise at card games, he couldn't beat her at 'Go Fish.'  Kaoru chuckled a bit at the thought of their last game.  It had ended with Sano saying that Wednesday wasn't his lucky day.  If that was so than Kaoru figured that Friday, Saturday, and Sunday weren't either… 

A warm wind blew gently against her face and Kaoru tucked some loose hair behind her ear.  She looked at the small lake as it seemed to glow red almost.   Kenshin's hair was red.

Kaoru smiled at the thought of him.  She'd liked him when they'd first met and as the days had gone by, the feeling had only increased.  She felt it was easy to talk to him and they'd had many interesting conversations.  One of them had been about whether or not the tomato was a fruit or vegetable.  She chuckled a little.  They talked about the most random things at times.  

Kenshin also had this overly worrisome nature.  It wasn't just with her.  He offered help to whomever and whenever he could.  At points, it annoyed Kaoru.  She didn't want to act like a burden on Kenshin or anyone.  Kenshin always seemed to be worried more for others than for himself.  But that was just the way he was.  His concern for others often brought a smile to her face.  And sometimes when that concern was focused on her, her stomach did these odd flip flops…

Kaoru chose not to think too much on that.  Instead, she tried to focus once again on the sunset and the majestic brilliance that was unfolding.  And yet again her thoughts drifted back to Kenshin and the others.  Although her time at the Hiko household had been filled with much happiness, there was always something beneath the surface.  Some secret that the others knew, but Kaoru didn't.  She wondered when Hiko, Kenshin, or anybody for that matter, would tell her.  She wanted to be trusted and accepted by them.  

That thought jarred Kaoru slightly.  It wasn't so much that she didn't know the 'secret.'  She realized that what she cared about more was receiving the others trust.  When had she come to care so much about them?  

"Kaoru-dono?"  Kaoru jumped and turned to the owner of the voice, although she already knew who it was without seeing him.  She turned and saw Kenshin with his head tipped slightly, a curious expression donning his face.

"Hey Kenshin.  I just got back from visiting Kyoko."  He looked like he'd just arrived himself.  "Were you out?"

"I was visiting someone also."  He didn't say anything else and Kaoru didn't press the matter.  Kenshin shifted his gaze towards the setting sun and his features softened.  "You like it, don't you?"

Kaoru looked at him questioningly.  "Like what?"

"The sunset."  He smiled at her.  "You watch it almost everyday."

Kaoru was surprised he'd noticed something little like that.  She brought her knees up to her chin and gazed at the colors displayed in the sky.  "I do.  When I was younger, my parents would take me up to the beach to see it.  I loved it.  My Dad took me a few times after my mother's death but…"  She bit her lip.  "I think it reminded him to much of my mother.  We went less and less, but I still remember how it looked."

She did remember how it looked.  Especially the last time she'd gone with her parents.  That was the last time they had gone somewhere as a whole family.  It was emblazoned on her memory, a single moment in time.  She blinked when she felt a tear roll down her cheek.  What surprised her more was when Kenshin touched his hand to her cheek to wipe it away.

She squeaked in surprise and quickly rubbed her eyes to stop any other tears that might've decided to flow.  Kenshin was looking at her frowning.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to make you cry."

Great!  Now she was making him feel guilty!  "No!  Don't be.  I-I just got caught up in memories, that's all."  Kenshin still looked like he was feeling guilty.  "The sunset does bring back memories and they can be painful.  But I treasure them.  I actually wouldn't mind going to the beach again to see the sunset.  I haven't been there in a while."

It was becoming darker now.  The sun was casting its final light on the world before night set in.  Kenshin turned to her and offered his hand.  "We'll have to visit the beach then."

Kaoru smiled at him gratefully as they made their way back to the house.  By the time they'd reached it, numerous stars had made their appearance.  As they entered the house, Kaoru stretched her arms over her head and turned to Kenshin with a grin on her face.  "Well, I suppose I'd better get Yahiko started on his practice swings.  An extra forty or so won't be too bad for him calling me an old hag yesterday."

Kenshin chuckled a little and opened his mouth to say something.  However, a cry from one of the doorways stopped whatever it was he had been about to say.  "Ken-saaan!"

"Oro?"

Kaoru barely registered that the yell had come from a woman with long, dark hair before the said woman literally threw herself on Kenshin.  Kenshin seemed to have been dazed for a moment by being bombarded by a woman before he looked uncomfortable and slightly amused.  The woman seemed to notice neither and just started talking to Kenshin.  "It's been awhile, hasn't it Ken-san?  You haven't been down to the clinic in at least a month.  But that rooster head keeps coming to complain about his hand.  I swear he-"

The woman stopped in mid sentence as she seemed to have finally noticed Kaoru.  The woman let go of Kenshin and laughed a bit.  "Ken-san, is this little girl a friend of yours?"

Kaoru felt herself frown.  Little girl?  That DEFINITELY didn't sit too well with her.  Before Kaoru could say anything, Kenshin answered the woman, rubbing his neck slightly.  "This is Kamiya Kaoru.  She's living with us.  Kaoru-dono, this is Takani Megumi."

Kaoru smiled at Megumi and extended her hand.  Megumi took it, but her eyes narrowed slightly.  Kaoru shifted uncomfortably.  What was this woman's problem?  Whatever it was, Kaoru figured she'd have to find out later.  Yahiko still needed to be given his lesson and Kaoru thought that was a better course to take than being glared at by a virtual stranger.  "I'm going to go find Yahiko so I'll see you at dinner Kenshin.  It was nice meeting you, Megumi-san."

Kaoru headed quickly upstairs towards Yahiko's room.  He was probably playing video games.  At the top of the stairs she heard Megumi asking if she could come to dinner and Kenshin giving an affirmative answer.  Kaoru groaned.  She just hoped Megumi was out of her 'glare-at-someone-you-just-met' mood before dinner.

*  *  *

"Could you pick me up two hours later than usual, Tomu?  I wanted to go out with Misao for awhile after school."

It was bright and early outside and the air was filled with the smell of flowers.  Kaoru just wished she could go out with Misao for the whole day instead of going to school.  She didn't like being cooped up inside when the weather was so nice!

"Of course I'll pick you up later.  Just go and have fun."  Tomu smiled at her in a fatherly way and Kaoru felt her heart lurch. _Dad…_

She shook her head and smiled brightly at him.  "Thanks, Tomu.  I'll see you after school."

Kaoru waved bye and started her walk to school.  She felt her thoughts turn to the previous night and Takani Megumi.  She just couldn't figure the woman out!  She hadn't glared at Kaoru during dinner, for which Kaoru was grateful, but she'd practically hung all over Kenshin.  That, for some reason, had annoyed Kaoru to no end.  It still set her teeth on edge when she thought of it.  What was also strange was what Megumi had said to her before she'd left.  _"I'm not about to give him up!"_

Kaoru supposed Megumi might have been talking to herself.  Or maybe she had been half delirious because she'd been working too hard at the 'clinic' she'd spoken of.  Kaoru laughed to herself as she turned into the gates of the school.  She stopped at a tree and looked at her watch and her lips curved upward slightly.  _One.  Two.  Three.  Four.  Five.  Six._

"Kaoru!"  Kaoru felt her lips form into a very happy smile as Makimachi Misao raced towards her. If she'd thought that being attacked by Misao in the previous month had been luck, she considered it a blessing now.  

Over the past month, Misao had proven to be a great friend.  Kaoru thought back to the day after she'd first met Misao and laughed inwardly.  Misao had LOUDLY declared that 'Kama Koru' was really Kamiya Kaoru.  She'd made up the excuse that during Kaoru's transfer, her name had been somehow misconstrued (Shimara-sensei had been sparred the embarrassment, for which Kaoru was intensely grateful to Misao).  Misao had also stated that whoever had started the rumor should learn to control their tongue.  Mysteriously, that same day, someone had put super glue on Gohei's chair. When he'd stood up it had taken him a few moments to figure out that the back part of his pants were missing.  Misao had looked innocent enough until she'd grinned impishly at Kaoru. 

However, like with Kenshin and the others, the 'secret' always hung over their heads.  But with Misao, she talked openly to Kaoru about whatever she could.  That meant a lot to Kaoru.  Misao had declared the previous week that if Hiko didn't tell her the truth soon, she'd be forced to take a plunger and stuff his head down a toilet.  While she'd laughed about it, Kaoru sensed that Misao was serious about wanting Kaoru to know the truth.  Although she wasn't getting too many details, it felt good to know that Misao didn't want to hide things from her.  

Kaoru had also been surprised to learn that Misao had not met Hiko or the others personally.  Her 'Gramps' was the one that had given her the mission of protecting Kaoru upon Hiko's request.  Kaoru had taken Misao to meet them all and Kaoru thought that it had gone well, that is until Yahiko had opened a door right into Misao's face.  It wasn't exactly what one would call an auspicious beginning.   She and Yahiko had somehow developed a ritual of trying to trip one another or opening doors on each other.  Needless to say, whenever Misao came over all hell broke loose. 

 "Earth to Kaoru!"

Kaoru jumped as she realized that Misao was now standing in front of her with an amused expression.  She'd spaced out AGAIN!  "Sorry about that.  I just started daydreaming."

Misao just grinned at her.  "Don't worry about.  Anyway, how long were you waiting?"

Kaoru fought down the urge to laugh.  At some point, Misao had decided that SHE wanted to be the one waiting under the tree for Kaoru and not the other way around.  Misao had a hard time waking up in the morning (as she'd grudgingly confessed to Kaoru) and she'd already been tardy too many times to count.  Misao had declared that Kaoru had saved her from getting a detention by giving her motivation to get to school earlier.  Kaoru didn't have the heart to tell her that she was arriving ten minutes later than she normally would have.  Kaoru blinked and mentally hit herself.  She was starting to daydream AGAIN!  "You've made it to six seconds."

Misao whooped in triumph.  "Yes!  Yesterday I was at fifteen!"

Kaoru smiled at her energetic friend.  "Maybe I should come five minutes earlier."

Kaoru burst out loud with laughter at the horror stricken look on Misao's face.  It took Misao a few seconds to realize that Kaoru had only been joking before she promptly started chasing her.  Their laughter echoed on the grounds as they headed towards school.

* * *

Kaoru stretched her arms as she left the building.  School was finally done!  She and Misao didn't have any club meetings after school and they'd decided the previous week that they were going to use the afternoon to its full advantage.  Kaoru turned as Misao walked up beside her.  "So, where do you think we should go?"

Misao thought for a moment before she replied.  "There's a café a little way down the rode.  They serve the best ice cream."

Kaoru felt her stomach grumble and laughed a little.  It seemed like her stomach had made the decision for her.  "I think I have an urge for chocolate chip ice cream coming on."

With that being said, Misao led the way towards the café.  As they were walking, Kaoru told Misao of her experience with Megumi the previous night.  They were at the café by the time she'd finished telling her.  Kaoru opened the door and peeked inside.  It seemed relatively busy but a few tables were still vacant.  Good.  The thought of ice cream sounded even better now.  They got a table fairly quickly and after they'd ordered their ice cream Kaoru turned to Misao.  "Maybe I'm just imagining things about Megumi.  Kenshin and the others seem to trust her and I don't see why she would have a grudge against me."

Misao nodded and played with the edge of a napkin that was placed in front of her.  "But it is weird that she called you 'little girl' like you said.  I'd consider that an insult right away…but then again that's just me…"

Misao was grinning a bit and Kaoru chuckled.  Misao HATED it when someone called her 'little' or mistook her for a child.  She was a bit…smaller than most girls their age.  Kaoru knew that if someone intentionally made fun of her for it they'd probably soon regret it.  "I think it WAS meant as some sort of jab.  But it was kind of stupid of her.  I mean, I do turn seventeen in a week."

Misao let out an odd strangled sound.  "Your birthday's in a week?"

Kaoru just tilted her head to the side and wondered why that bothered Misao so much.  "Yeah.  It's in a little over a week.  June seventh."

Misao sighed and looked guilty.  "I'm so sorry!!  I didn't know!  I haven't even gotten you a present or planned a big party or-"

Kaoru cut her off before she could continue and couldn't suppress the feelings of affection that she felt.  Misao worried about the silliest things sometimes. "No!  Don't be sorry.  I don't really like big party's that much actually.  I'm just happy that I'm able to be with my friends and-" Kaoru stopped as she was about to say family and an odd lump formed in her throat.  The only family she'd ever known was gone.  She was going to be spending her first birthday without her father.  It had always been hard to deal with it after the loss of her mother, but now her father was gone as well.  She was alone…

Misao saw the agonized look on Kaoru face and she quickly tried to say something to cheer her up.  "We should do something or go somewhere special for your birthday.  There's always a bunch of concerts that go on in June and I'm sure that we could manage to get into one of them that you like.  Although it might not be exactly on your birthday but-" Kaoru realized what Misao was trying to do and felt a faint smile forming.  "-I'm sure it'll all work out."

Kaoru smiled as Misao finished, surprised to find that she felt somewhat better.  "That sounds great."     

Their ice cream arrived just then, something to which Kaoru had forgotten about.  She savored the taste of the chocolate as she swallowed her first bite.  "So," Kaoru looked at Misao, who had just delved into her own treat.  "Do you think Megumi has some sort of grudge against me?"     

Misao swallowed her strawberry ice cream as she regarded Kaoru.  She seemed to be debating something before she answered Kaoru.  "Maybe she thinks you're moving in on her territory."  Kaoru looked at her a little confused and Misao elaborated for her.  "She thinks you're trying to take Kenshin from her."

"What!"  Kaoru felt her face flame up and Misao grinned teasingly which didn't help her at all.  She and Kenshin were only friends!  She didn't feel anything for him romantically.  She had a sudden flash of his smile and the feel of his arms around her and her face got even redder if that was possible.  Only a friend…right?  Kaoru shook her head and fought to regain her composure.  "T-That can't be it.  It must be something else.  Does the Oniwa Banshu know anything about her that might point to anything else?"

Misao looked as though she was fighting the urge to laugh at Kaoru's reaction but her self control won out in the end.  "OK, OK.  But first you've got to tell me her last name. You never told me."

Kaoru took another bite of ice cream as she tried to recall what Kenshin had told her as he'd introduced her. Taki…Taku…Takani!  "It was Takani.  Takani Megumi."

Kaoru never expected to see the expression that appeared on Misao face.  At the sound of Megumi's full name, Misao's face contorted into shock and then an odd sort of sadness.  "Misao?  What's wrong?  Are you alright?"

Misao stared at her ice cream in a sort of numb silence and Kaoru cursed her self for ever bringing up the subject of Megumi.  Kaoru nearly jumped when Misao suddenly snapped her head up with a resolute expression on her face.  "Kaoru, I said that when I first met you that I thought that I could trust you.  Since I've gotten to know you…those feelings haven't changed. So I'm going to trust you with what I'm about to tell you.  My Gramps told me all of it and he won't be happy if it got out into the public."

Kaoru nodded, feeling somewhat flattered by Misao's words.  Misao took a deep breath at Kaoru's nod and continued on.  "Takani Megumi, until about a year and a half ago, was working for an underground drug dealership -- making opium I believe."

Kaoru felt her mouth open slightly.  "But she definitely didn't seem like someone who could be part of something like that!"

Misao answered her calmly.  "That's because she was forced into it.  It was Kenshin who got her out and stopped the whole operation."  Kaoru felt shocked.  Kenshin had done something like that?  How?  "Kenshin turned it all over to the police in the end but in their eyes, Megumi was also guilty.  That's when he went to Hiko for help."

Misao was speaking more cautiously now.  She seemed to be on the verge of revealing something she wasn't supposed to – whatever it was that Hiko was supposed to tell her.  "Hiko agreed to help 'smooth things over' for Megumi as long as Kenshin came back and took care of business for him.  Kenshin agreed and Megumi's been working at a local clinic ever since."

Kaoru took it all in, but numerous questions were popping up in her head.  '-as long as Kenshin came back.' What did that mean?  Where had Kenshin been?  And how the heck could he stop an illegal drug ring?  Kaoru kept these questions to herself however.  She had a feeling that Misao wouldn't be able to answer them.  But at least she'd learned some more about Kenshin's past.  At the moment though, she was more concerned about Misao.  What she'd said still didn't explain the expression that she'd had on her face at the mention of Megumi's full name.  Misao seemed to realize what she was thinking about.  She stirred her ice cream idly and when she spoke it was in an odd choked voice.

"S-Some people I knew…and cared for deeply…were also involved in it.  But they were not exactly on the 'good' side."  Misao bit her lip.  "But they were trustworthy.  And loyal.  And strong.  I don't know how they ended up where they did or why.  But in the end, the 'boss' of the ring k-killed them.  All of them." 

A tear came out of Misao's eye and Kaoru reached out and squeezed her hand.  Misao smiled shakily.  "Do you…Do you think you could really love someone, even if you're a child?"  

Kaori blinked at the unexpected question.  Where had that come from?  But looking at Misao, who was biting her lip nervously, Kaoru considered the question.  She figured that Misao wasn't talking about the kind of love a child had for parent, but one between a boyfriend and girlfriend, a husband and wife.  Kaoru looked directly into Misao's eyes and felt her breath catch.  She didn't know how she could tell, but somehow she could.  Misao was in love with someone.  And judging form her previous question, Misao had loved that someone since she was a child.  Had that 'someone' been involved with the opium ring?  Was he still alive or had he been killed?  

Kaoru realized that Misao was still biting her lip.  She decided it was best to answer her friend's inquiry before she bit her lip off.  She spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words.  "I think…that age doesn't really matter when it comes to something like love.  It's not exactly something you can plan for.  Love can happen anytime even…even if you're just a child."  
  


Misao's eyes widened and then she smiled somewhat wistfully.  "I believe that too."

They finished their ice cream after that in a comfortable silence.  They talked a little afterwards, but about less dire things, such as school.  But all the while, Kaoru couldn't help but think over all the things she'd learned that afternoon.  And one question seemed to take prominence in her mind.  Who was it that Misao loved?

*  *  *

Kaoru waved at Misao as the two departed to go to their homes.  Well, in Kaoru's case, to head to the park.  She swung her bag a bit as she proceeded on her way, all the while her mind on the conversation she'd had that afternoon.  She felt the all too familiar sense of curiosity surfacing.  Every time she was able to get some information about Kenshin and the others, she seemed to be gaining MORE unanswered questions.  God, it was so frustrating!

She shook her head.  Getting frustrated wouldn't solve anything -- all it would serve would be to give her a headache.  She paused for a moment and looked across the street at the Akabeko as the smell of enticing foods wafted out of the door.  It really smelled good.  Maybe she and Misao could go there next time.  Sano had mentioned that he wanted to take her there at some point.  Of course then she'd found that it was only because he thought she might be able to pay his tab…

She grinned a bit and moved to continue but something caught her eye.  There was a very intimidating man with a large mustache across the street that everyone seemed to be avoiding.  And he seemed to be leading someone, practically pulling the 'someone'…a very short someone…Yahiko!?

Kaoru felt her eyes widen.  Yahiko looked like he was trying to remain cool and calm.  But after a month of training him she was able to read his expression better than any passerby would.  He looked angry, annoyed, and…scared?  Kaoru clenched her fist and her gaze narrowed at Mustache-san.  She wouldn't let him or anyone else hurt Yahiko.  She'd have to follow them.  But… 

Kaoru bit the edge of her thumb.  She didn't know the circumstances and she was weaponless -- both severe disadvantages towards her.  If she was seen following them what would happen?  Would he hurt Yahiko?  Perhaps with some luck she'd be able to follow them unnoticed.  Surprise would be to her favor.  The key was not to get caught. 

She was debating the most opportune time to cross the street when Mustache-san and Yahiko suddenly took a sharp turn down an alley beside the Akabeko.   Kaoru cursed inwardly and rushed to get to the other side.  She weaved through the surrounding people easily enough and approached the edge of the restaurant cautiously.  Peering around the 'entranceway' to the alley, she could make out their two forms, large and small, in the distance.  Kaoru frowned.  Not good.  The alley way was straight and she'd have no way of following them without being noticed.   

"So what the hell do you want, geezer?"  Yahiko's voice suddenly filtered into her ears and she strained to listen.  Damn it!  Why did the street have to be so noisy?

"Just shut up. We'll talk inside.  He's become…very interested in where you've been for the past year."  Mustache-san's voice sounded just as intimidating as his looks. 

"I'm not going any-" Yahiko was cut off from what he was about to say because he cried out.  In pain.  Kaoru's fists clenched and she had to restrain herself from rushing out to attack the man. 

She peeked around the edge just in time to see Yahiko being lifted by the scruff of the neck and pulled into a building -- what looked like an old warehouse.  Kaoru waited a few moments before entering the alley and trotted to the warehouse moving cautiously.  She needed to find another way in.  She'd just get caught if she used the entrance the other two had.  What could she use…walls…a window…trash cans…a fire escape…

Kaoru's face set and she approached the stairs.  She glanced at her backpack and shrugged it off.  It would only get in the way.  She went to set it down but stopped when she saw the cell phone pouch.  Tomu had given a phone to her a few weeks back to use in case of emergencies.  Yahiko was in trouble…what if she couldn't handle it alone?  Kaoru frowned.  She was strong enough.  She didn't want to be some damsel in distress. 

_'Sometimes we all need help.'_  Kenshin's words popped into her head and Kaoru reached for the phone.  Yahiko was in trouble and here she was just about to let pride get in the way.  Was she that petty?  Mentally reprimanding herself she dialed Tomu's number.  

When a recording came on to leave a message, Kaoru sighed in frustration, and quickly told the situation and location that would be recorded and stuck the cell phone in the bag.  With that being done, she went up the fire escape and swung herself onto the roof.  The roof was…well, a roof.  Nothing out of the ordinary but…Kaoru grinned.

There was a rather large sky light at the far end.  Perhaps she would be able to find out what was happening.  She moved over to it and lay flat on her stomach.  She peered over it and gazed inside.  It was, for the most part, one large room.   It was filled with many boxes of numerous sizes and there was a door leading into a small room off to her right.  There was also a second floor that was more akin to a large deck.  

Within this space there were about fifteen –no, sixteen men.  Kaoru felt her stomach turn.  She was weaponless and these were all muscular and intimidating looking thugs. How would she handle so many?  It was a good thing she'd called Tomu.  

But what if he didn't get the message?  Kaoru resisted the urge to bite her thumb.  She'd have to do SOMETHING.  She wouldn't just sit tight and let someone hurt Yahiko.  Even if it meant…

"So, how have you been Yahiko-chan?"  The sound of a voice, dripping with sarcasm, snapped Kaoru out of her reverie.  She looked down and was able to see Yahiko staring defiantly up at an overweight man.  Ah, yes.  The boss of this whole little gang.  He was the one with the money and the connections.  

He continued on and Kaoru pressed closer to the window.  "You've been living high and mighty, haven't you?  Well, I'm afraid once you're one of us there's no turning back.  You're with us for life....or for as long as you're useful." 

A few of the men snorted and Yahiko answered back, his voice shaking.  "I-I'm not a part of you anymore…you're all just worthless scum."

The boss laughed and the ugly sound echoed.  "Scum, eh?  Have you forgotten what you used to do?  You're the scum that stole a good portion for my profit.  That red haired bastard isn't here right now.  You're nothing but a kid who's been puffed up too much."

Kaoru felt her eyes widen.  Yahiko had been a part of them?  Worked for them?  Looking at the boss below, Kaoru felt a surge of hatred bubbling up.  How could someone do that to a child?  Yahiko's eyes, so often shadowed, was all because of some man's ambition to have more 'profit?'

"That mansion you're living in has many…opportunities for me.  You'll start by-"  

"I won't do your shit anymore."  Yahiko declared that statement loudly and Kaoru felt her hatred replaced by pride.  He was shaking, probably due to anger and fear.  Yet he wasn't giving in.  He was still a child, yet mature in so many ways.

Kaoru's brief moment of happiness was interrupted when the boss snapped his fingers and one of the men came forward.  No…

The swift kick aimed at Yahiko's ribs caused Kaoru to flinch.  The boss and several others merely laughed.  "What do you say to that boy?"

Yahiko stood hunched over for a few moments and then he looked up…and spit in the older man's face.  Kaoru felt her lips curve upward.  It was incredibly brave…but stupid.  He'd probably get beaten again.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. Not if she could help it though.  There was another door at the back of the building, surrounded by a few boxes.  It was a slim chance of getting by unnoticed, but whatever it took to get Yahiko to safety was all that mattered.  

She got to her knees and moved to rise but the sound of footsteps behind her caused her to freeze.  Then she heard a click.

The sound of a gunshot reverberated throughout the area.

**Author's Notes:  **Please forgive this horrible writer for taking so long to update.  Real life just seemed to catch up to me.  ^_^  

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chappie.  I'll get the next one out as soon as I can…more Kenshin will be present.  ^_^  

As usual, thanks to all you marvelous reviewers: chris37, Luna Angel, CurlsofsErenity, laura, Rekka's Angel, Tama-Shin, flyinangel777, Fuyi no Yuki, and yuna-chan.

C and C is welcome and most appreciated.

^_^

* 


End file.
